1. Field of the Invention
Cutting Torch Guide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fabrication of steel structures involving steel plate, it is frequently desirable to cut circular openings on desired centers in the latter. Prior to the present invention there has been no device that may be centered at a desired location on a steel plate, and after such centering used to guide a cutting torch in a circular path to form an opening of desired radius in the plate.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a light weight, portable, cutting torch guide that may be centered at a desired location on a steel plate, and after which centering the device may be used to guide a cutting torch through a circular path of desired radius to form an opening in the plate.
Another object of the invention is to supply a cutting torch guide that is of relatively simple structure, can be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, and one that is simple and easy to use.